nlssfandomcom-20200214-history
Lovelymomo
Kate Letourneau, '''or '''Lovelymomo is the wife of Northernlion. She frequently streams a variety of games on twitch, has her own YouTube channel and also makes appearances in the NLSS and Northernlion's videos. Biography Kate was born in South Korea in 1992. She lived there until she was 11. She married Northernlion in 2014, They have two cats: Ryuka and Tomo. She majored in Performance of Music - Oboe and created the Hikari Woodwind Quintet, a group of woodwind players that cover video game music, you can find all their covers here. You can find her streaming schedule here. In 2019, Kate was offered to work on Nintendo's Cadence of Hyrule! a mix of Legend of Zelda and Crypt of the Necrodancer. Upon release she revealed she worked on the Oboe parts of the Ice dungeon and Wizzroboe NLSS Kate watched NL's Dark Souls series before they met, she messaged him and they got along. While on vacation to Ontario, Toronto, she asked NL if they wanted to meet up, and they met up, they dated for 2 years before they got married in 2014. Being NL's wife, she has appeared on the earliest NLSS', her first NLSS was February 27, 2013. Although she makes rather infrequent appearances on the NLSS, she does plenty of streams/videos with NL on her own channel. You can find every NLSS that Kate has been on here. Memes Memes specific to Kate (feel free to add more if you think things are missing, include source if possible) HEYYYY K8 / JESUS CHRIST K8 '''- One of the funniest outro's in NLSS history Trivia * Knows how to speak Japanese Series with NL If you like Kate and you like NL, here are the series where they collaborate outside the NLSS. The series will go from newest to oldest. The number next to the picture may not be how many episodes the series has in total, but how many episodes both Kate and Ryan have been on. Since they are married, they have some great chemistry and can make for great series, they also have the most videos together by far. Most of these will be from Kate's perspective and from her streams. '''2018 * (Ongoing) Mysterium is a cooperative board game turned video game where you solve crimes using abstract cards. This series features Ryan, Kate, Woulfe, and Rumblemuffin. * (5 Episodes) 1-2-Switch is a really silly Nintendo Switch party game, is a very clippable series. * (2 Episodes) Late Shift is a very short choose your own adventure game. * (9 Episodes) A Way Out is a co-op action-adventure game where you play as two escapee convicts. * (4 Episodes / To be continued) The Council is a episodic story driven game. * (8 Episodes) Rainbow 6 Siege: Outbreak Mode. Outbreak mode is a mode where 3 players kill aliens while trying to complete an objective. This series features Ryan, Kate, and MALF. * (3 Episodes) South Korea Vlogs 2018, Ryan and Kate go to South Korea to see the 2018 Olympics. * (5 Episodes) Blade Net is a janky hide and seek game. * (24 Episodes) Monster Hunter World is an action role-playing game. This series features Ryan, Kate, and Woulfe and Sinvicta in the earlier episodes. * (2 Episodes) Metal Slug is a run and gun game. 2017 * (3 Episodes) Hidden Agenda is a story based decision making game where you try to find a serial killer. * (2 Episodes) Champions of Fire 2017 Vlogs are vlogs that record the Champions of Fire 2017 event, which include the pre-event and post-event. * (19 Episodes) Snowcase 2017 is a series where Ryan and Kate get the Snowcase beer advent calendar, and drink one different beer per day from December 1-December 24. * (8 Episodes) Spelunker Party is a pretty bad spelunking game, it's pretty funny because of it's badness however. This series features Ryan, Kate, and MALF. * (4 Episodes) Think of the Children is a game where you try to keep your kids from killing themselves. * (10 Episodes) Cuphead is a platformer-shooter with an old timey artstyle and soundtrack, it's pretty good. * (3 Episodes) Cook Serve Delicious is a fast paced cooking game. * (2 Episodes) The Wolf's Bite is a competitive business managing game. * (5 Episodes) Rock of Ages II: Bigger & Boulder is a tower defense-racing game where you play as a boulder. * (3 Episodes) Deep Rock Galactic Alpha is a 1-4 player sci-fi FPS. * (3 Episodes) Super Blood Hockey is a simple arcade-like hockey game. * (6 Episodes) Nidhogg 2 is a 2 player competitive fencing game. * (2 Episodes) Gigantic is a free-to-play strategic hero shooter game. This series features Ryan, Kate, and Austin. NL View * (6 Episodes) Princess Maker 3 is a Japanese game where you raise your daughter to be, ideally, a princess. Kate and Ryan played Princess Maker 2 which was as hilarious as this series was. Ryan is present in Episodes 5-10. * (9 Episodes) Shotgun Farmers is a cartoonish FPS. * (4 Episodes) Hide and Shriek is a horror game where one player plays as the monster. Ryan is present in Episodes 1-2 and 6-7. * (11 Episodes) Witch It is a hide and seek game where you turn into props. * (4 Episodes) Plague Inc: Evolved is a real-time strategy game where you try to infect the whole world with a disease. * (3 Episodes) Yooka-Laylee is a banjo-kazooie esque platformer game. * (4 Episodes) Heroes of the Storm is a multiplayer online battle arena game. Ryan is present in Episodes 24-27. * (5 Episodes) Stikbold! is a co-op dodgeball game. * (6 Episodes) Resident Evil 6 is a co-op third-person shooter game. * (7 Episodes) Japan Trip 2017 Vlogs * (85 Episodes) Player Unknown's Battle Grounds is an online multiplayer battle royale game. This series features Ryan, Kate, and many guests such as Austin, Kylf (FullGrownGaming), Woulfe, Kory, MALF, Crendor, Baer, Sinvicta, Gmart, and TotalBiscuit. * (3 Episodes) PAX 2017 Vlogs. This series features Ryan, Kate, MALF, Austin, Rob, and Dan. * (8 Episodes) Shift Happens is a cooperative puzzle platformer. * (3 Episodes) River City Randsom: Underground is a sequel to the NES game, River City Ransom, it is a beat-em up game. * (4 Episodes) Super Cane Magic Zero is a comedy action RPG. * (Ongoing) The Binding of Isaac Afterbirth+ Co-op. It is the 2nd expansion to The Binding of Isaac Rebirth. 2016 * (5 Episodes) Friday the 13th is the video game adaptation of the movie, where one player plays as Jason and the other players try to escape. This series features Ryan, Kate, Sinvicta and Crendor. * (47 Episodes) The Binding of Isaac: Antibirth Co-op. Antibirth is a free fan made expansion which adds many new floors, enemies, items, and bosses. * (18 Episodes) H1Z1: King of the Kill is a free-to-play battle royale game. This series features Ryan, Kate, Dan, Rob, MALF, Austin, Kory, Sinvicta, and SurixPlays. * (3 Episodes) Disney's Aladdin and Lion King. Kate and Ryan play the 1993 and 1994 Aladdin and Lion King games. * (14 Episodes) Snowcase 2016 * (4 Episodes) Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 is a fighting role-playing game. * (27 Episodes) The Jackbox Party Pack 3. Kate and Ryan play The Jackbox Party Pack 3, which consists of Tee K.O. (8 Eps.), Guesspionage (18 Eps.), Quiplash 2 (3 Eps.) * (3 Episodes) Las Vegas Final Fantasy XIV Fan Fest Vlogs * (14 Episodes) Princess Maker 2 * (5 Episodes) Battlerite is a free-to-play team-based action game. * (21 Episodes) Tricky Towers is a physics based tower building game. This series features Ryan, Kate, MALF, Austin, Mathas, and Sinvicta * (2 Episodes) Lost Castle is an action RPG beat'em up game. * (5 Episodes) PAX West 2016 Vlogs. Ryan and Kate check out the games at PAX, this series features Ryan, Kate, Kory, and Cobalt. * (5 Episodes) Half-Dead is a game where you explore trapped rooms. * (32 Episodes) Overcooked is a fast paced cooperative cooking game. * (5 Episodes) Magic Grand Prix Portland Vlogs. Kate and Ryan compete in the Magic the Gathering Grand Prix in Portland, Oregon. * (28 Episodes) Monster Hunter Generations is an action role-playing game. This series features Ryan, Kate, Mathas, and Sinvicta. * (33 Episodes) Drawful 2 * (4 Episodes) 2016 E3 Vlogs. This series features Ryan, Kate, and Mathas. * (12 Episodes) Dead by Daylight multiplayer horror game. This series features Ryan, Kate, Mathas, Crendor, Gmart, Austin, Totalbiscuit, Sinvicta, and Kory. Ryan is in Episodes 1-8, and 26-29. * (32 Episodes) Overwatch is a team-based multiplayer first-person shooter game. This series features Ryan, Kate, Mathas, Dan, Austin, MALF, Totalbiscuit, Sinvicta, Crendor, and Gmart. * (2 Episodes) Crypt of the NecroDancer. This series features Ryan, Kate, and Ryan Clark (The developer of the game) * (32 Episodes) The Culling is a battle royale game. This series features Ryan, Kate, and Sinvicta. Ryan is in Episodes 1-2, and 7-36. * (3 Episodes) Japanese Snacks!. Ryan is present in Episodes 1-2, and 9. * (Ongoing) Random Vlogs, has some Baer in it as well. * (28 Episodes) Enter the Gungeon is a is a bullet hell roguelike game. * (31 Episodes) 2016 Japan Trips Vlogs * (4 Episodes) 2016 Whistler Vlogs, Kate and Ryan go to Whistler, a town in Vancouver. 2015 * (18 Episodes) Snowcase 2015 is a series where Ryan and Kate get the Snowcase beer advent calendar, and drink one different beer per day from December 1-December 24. * (68 Episodes) The Binding of Isaac: Afterbirth is the 1st DLC to The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth. * (55 Episodes) Bidiots is a Jackbox game based on biding. * (17 Episodes) Keep Talking and Nobody Explosed is a co-operative game where you communicate with each other to defuse a bomb. * (2 Episodes) Nuclear Throne is a top-down shooter roguelike game. * (14 Episodes) Magic Duels: Origins is a video game adaptation of Magic: The Gathering. * (11 Episodes) Lovers in a Dangerous Spacetime is a co-operative space shooter. * (7 Episodes) Ultimate Chicken Horse is a multiplayer competitive platformer. * (4 Episodes) The Alpha of Enter the Gungeon. * (4 Episodes) PAX East 2015 Vlogs. This series features Ryan, Kate, MALF, Austin, Nick, and Josh. * (15 Episodes) 2015 Japan Trip Vlogs * (82 Episodes) NL and Kate, along with fans, play the Jackbox party pack, mostly Drawful though. though * (27 Episodes) Counter Striker: Global Offensive is a multiplayer first-person shooter. Kate's Channel Icon.png|Kate's Channel Icon Katana.png|I feel safe when you're around Screen Shot 2018-05-23 at 8.40.52 PM.png|Kate's square in Overlay 1 Screen Shot 2018-05-31 at 5.32.32 PM.png|Kate's square in Overlay 2 __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:People